I'm here with you
by TheLittle-Wizard
Summary: L'Auror victime de Gellert Grindelwald retrouvé. Lorsqu'Amélia apprend la nouvelle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'accourir à son chevet.


–Où est-il?

Casey se sentais étourdi, ses jambes soudainement fébriles. Alors qu'elle se serrais contre le bureau de Mme la Présidente pour s'appuyer. Elle pouvais à peine en croire ses oreilles et attendu qu'elle la rassure que tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Casey en avait les yeux écarquillés et le souffle coupé. . Elle avait apparu directement à MACUSA dès que les nouvelles lui étaient parvenu, en passant le reste du chemin au bureau du Mme la Présidente.

L'autre femme se pencha en avant, serrant sa main sur celle de la rousse.

–Nous avons trouvé Percival. Nous l'avons amené ici, dans l'aile médicale.

Soudainement, le cœur de Casey rata un battement. Une boule se forma dans le fond de son estomac . Elle la regardait de ses petit yeux fatigué la métisse avant d'entendre en écho : « Nous avons trouvé Percival. »

C'étaient les mêmes mots qui étaient apparus sur le message urgent, mais d'une certaine manière les entendre à haute voix les rendaient d'autant plus réel. Combien de fois Casey avait-elle rêvé de ce moment? De le revoir? Pourtant, ces rêves avaient souvent été éclipsés par les cauchemars qui l'ont constamment remplacé ... ceux où elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de dire au revoir à l'homme que qu'elle avais aimé.

Casey était déjà partie avant que Seraphine ait même fini sa phrase, tournant autour et essayant de garder un respiration normale. L'aile médicale était à moins de dix minutes à pied du hall. La rousse voulait courir. Courir à toute vitesse sur tout le chemin jusqu'à là-bas pour qu'elle puisse le voir de ses propres yeux, pour s'assurer qu'il était vraiment là. Son Percival cette fois, et non le masque Grindelwald avait porté.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se trouva devant les portes de bois, que ses pensées la rattrapaient. ses paumes étaient moites alors qu'elle hésitais. Puis elle attrapa la poignée. Il serait là, derrière les portes, mais Casey n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle allais faire. Percival était parti depuis des mois. On ne savait pas quel genre d'horreur, quelle sorte de torture, il avait endurée pendant ce temps. Il y avait une chance que l'homme confiant, fier, mais toujours doux et affectueux qu'elle avait connu était enterré sous des couches d'angoisse et de culpabilité.

Le cœur de la jeune Auror martelait. Elle respira profondément et laisser soupir un bon coup et de pousser la porte pour l'ouvrir. Les yeux vert de la rousse scrutaient la pièce, prenant les rangées de lits vides. Chacun était vide, composé de draps blancs croustillants. Tous sauf un. C'était comme si le souffle avait été volé de ses poumons lorsque Casey repéré et pendant un moment, Elle était stupéfaite de le voir, lui. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvais faire pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol à ce moment précis.

Il était allongé dans le lit le plus éloigné de la porte, la tête appuyée contre le mur derrière lui, les yeux fermés. Même d'où elle se trouvais, il semblait épuisé. Comme une ombre de son ancienne elle.

Casey commença à s'avancer vers lui, s'arrêtant au pied du lit. Il avait évidemment été soigné et nettoyé. Toutes les plaies étaient guéries, sauf les blessure psychologique. Ses cheveux étaient devenus plus longs, repliés derrière ses oreilles, et le début d'une barbe noire avaient poussé sur son menton. Le cœur de la rousse était en quelque sorte à la fois gonflement et rupture dans sa poitrine à la vue de son supérieur. Les larmes la piquèrent derrière les yeux alors qu'elle se rapprochait d'un autre pas tremblant.

–Percy? Demanda Casey d'une voix tremblante.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent au son de son nom. Les mêmes yeux foncés et bruns me regardèrent, bien que je ne reconnusse pas les ombres en eux. Les cernes sous eux parlaient d'innombrables nuits blanches et d'horreurs inexprimées. Ses lèvres se contentaient de bouger quand il murmura mon nom. Mes genoux sont devenus faibles. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avais pas entendu prononcer son nom ... elle n'étais même pas sûr de l'avoir entendu. Les nœuds se roulaient autour du cadre de métal à l'extrémité du lit, incapable de détourner ses yeux de lui alors que les premières larmes coulaient sur sa joue.

–Viens ici ... Dit-il brusquement, tendant ses bras vers elle.

Casey n'avait pas hésité.

Elle se glissa sur le lit et il l'a immédiatement tiré sur ses genoux, ses bras autour d'elle, la tenant serrée. Il enfonça son visage dans le creux de son cou, tandis qu'elle passais ses doigts dans ses cheveux, murmurant combien il lui avait manquais. Casey avait essayé de ne pas remarquer à quel point il était mince, comment sa peau était blanche comme du papier sous les lumières. La rousse avait mal pour lui, souhaitant qu'il y ait un moyen pour elle de prendre n'importe quel enfer qu'il avait traversé ou même juste pour partager le fardeau avec lui. Ils accrochaient l'un à l'autre avec une telle férocité qu'elle avait respiré, les larmes coulant sur le tissu de sa chemise blanche. Il sentait l'assouplissant et un peu de l'odeur désinfectante pointue qui venait avec les hôpitaux ... mais sous tout cela il y avait le parfum spécifique que Casey avais appris à associer à son Percival.

Avant, il avait été son Monde. Il l'était encore, bien qu'elle ne lui eusse jamais dit. Quand il est entré dans sa vie, Casey était perdue. Brisé et totalement détruit par le dernier homme qu'elle avais laissé entrer dans son cœur. Elle avait juré de garder son cœur verrouillé. De ne jamais laisser personne d'autre entrer. La dernière personne qu'elle avait jamais pensé être celui qui la ferais changeait d'avis était Percival Graves, l'auror confiant, mais en silence. Il avait essayé pendant tant de mois de briser les murs de Casey, sa patience l'étonnait chaque fois que Casey avais refusé. Sa réponse était la même à chaque fois; "J'attendrai".

La rousse se souvenais de la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassé, ses doigts sur sa joue pendant qu'il traçait les lignes de ses pommettes avant de s'incliner lentement, comme s'il avait peur qu'il l'effraie. Au lieu de cela, il l'avait fait tomber rendue amoureuse de lui . Depuis la mort de son père des mains du Mage Noir, Casey avait eu du mal à refaire confiance et surtout à se reconstruire. Et depuis que le Directeur de la Sécurité Magique l'avait embrassée, la jeune femme sentit quelque chose en elle. Au fond d'elle, il avait réussit à briser quelques murs qu'elle s'était créée. Et pendant sa formation ou le chef et sa futur seconde se rapprochèrent Casey commençait à devenir une autre personne, plus sûre d'elle, plus forte émotivement et émotionnellement. Quelqu'un qui était aimée, et savait qu'elle était aimée et qui n'a jamais eu à douter que quoi que ce soit autre que ce qu'elle était.

–Tu es réel, non? Dit-moi que tout cela est réel et que tu es vraiment ici.

Casey entendu sa voix, un murmure frémissant le long de sa peau.

Les paroles firent éclater son cœur en mille morceaux. Elle le tenu plus serré contre elle, pressant ses lèvres au sommet de sa tête. Elle se retint de pleurer en ravalant ses larmes.

–Bien sûr que je le suis. L'assura la rousse, Je suis là, et je ne te quitterai jamais Percy.

Il se recula après un long moment, gardant ses bras autour de la taille de la rousse. Ses doigts ont tracé des cercles sur le bas du dos, et elle senti sa gorge se serrer. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait tout le temps : allongé au lit, couché sur le canapé au cours d'une soirée tranquille, ou même au travail, debout côte à côte et espérant que personne ne remarquerait leurs relations secrètes et sans prétention. Elle avait toujours trouvé impossible d'être près de lui et de ne pas le toucher de n'importe quelque façon, sauf quand cette dernière faisait irruption dans le bureau de Percival Graves quand ils avaient le temps libre pour « discuter travail ».

–Je pensais ne jamais te revoir, dit-il d'une voix étouffée. J'en étais sûre ... je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui ... à propos de ...

Percival s'arrêta un moment, rassemblant sa résolution avant de continuer.

–Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à lui avec Toi. Faisant semblant d'être moi., Ses doigts ont atteint le sommet du crâne de la rousse pour lui remettre en place les mèches rebelles qui se baladaient devant les yeux vert émeraude de la jeune Auror. Elle frisa ses doigts autour de sa main, seulement pour réaliser qu'il tremblait.

Elle lui baisa le bout des doigts, secouant la tête avant même qu'il eût fini.

–Non, il s'est assuré que je sois resté loin ... Je ... Je pensais que tu avais changé d'avis ... à propos de nous et …

Quand Casey remarqua l'agonie dans ses yeux, elle décida de ravaler reste des mots.

–Je l'aurais compris. Je te connais. Mieux que je ne me connais, avoua-t-elle.

–Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer ... Si j'avais combattu plus fort, ou juste un peu plus fort, il n'aurait jamais eu le saut sur moi. Il y avait un ton d'humiliation dans sa voix, ses yeux tombant.

–Comment puis-je revenir après cela? Comment peut-on encore me respecter ...

–Ce n'était pas toi, Percy, insista Casey.

Elle baissa doucement son visage dans ses mains, inclinant son visage pour qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

–Il n'était pas toi.

–Mais il m'a utilisé ... Je devais être le plus fort, protéger les autres. Te protégeant, dit-il.

Une de ses mains couvrant la mienne. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes et j'ai frotté mon pouce sous sa ligne de cils.

–Il t'a choisi parce que tu es le plus fort, commença Casey, il savait ce qu'il pouvait accomplir en t'utilisant. Mais le fait que tu sois toujours ici, que tu ai survécu à tout ça, c'est un témoignage de la force que tu as, vraiment.

Ses yeux se perdurent dans les siens, essayant de lui faire croire la vérité dans ses paroles, d'arrêter de se battre pour Quelque chose qui était hors de son contrôle.

Bien que Casey savais que c'était seulement une question de temps avant de chuchotements et les rumeurs ont commencé à apaiser les salles du MACUSA. Elle savais pas ce qui allait se passer ensuite ... Les gens étaient facilement effrayés ces jours-ci par de petites choses, et c'était quelque chose d'énorme. Une ombre monstrueuse tombant sur toute la communauté des sorciers. Les gens n'arrêtaient pas de s'interroger sur la façon dont ils n'avaient pas reconnu les signes. Les gens ne se blâmeraient pas d'être si facilement induits en erreur. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ils allaient blâmer l'homme qui avait été la victime parce que c'était la chose la plus facile à faire.

–Comment peux-tu encore m'aimer? Ses paroles étaient douces et agonisantes, si douces qu'elle les manquais presque.

Et puis c'était moi qui clignotait des yeux, une nouvelle vague de larmes brouilla le regard vert de la jeune irlandaise.

–De la même manière que je l'ai toujours fais et je l'ai toujours su. Tu es tout pour moi, avoua-t-elle alors.

Les yeux de Graves regardèrent le visage de Casey comme cherchant une trace de façade. Mais à sa grande surprise, il n'en trouvait pas.

–Je t'aime, Percival.

Au bruit de ces trois mots, il laissa échapper le plus doux souffle de soulagement. Il rapprocha sa rousse vers lui, appuyant son front contre le sien avant de guider délicatement sa bouche vers la sienne. Le baiser était doux et fugitif, mais plus que suffisant pour commencer à combler le vide que son absence avait laissé comme un trou noir. A sa façon d'entré dans l'appartement de Casey, leur façon de se croisé au MACUSA avant que Grindelwald prenne sa place et tant d'autre de petit comportement que ces deux là s'étaient crées

Maintenant c'était son tour d'être plus forte. Casey enveloppa ses bras autour de lui, le tenant ensemble, comme il l'avait fait pour elle tant de fois auparavant. Indépendamment de ce qui allait venir ... Elle savais qu'elle serais à ses côtés. Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de le faire, même si Casey devais être le bouclier humain entre lui et le reste du monde.

Maintenant, c'était au tour de la rousse de le sauver mais aussi, de le protéger.


End file.
